


8.15.12

by pandorasv13



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kyuhyun and Ryeowook spend their "anniversary"</p>
            </blockquote>





	8.15.12

 

“Kyuhyun…”

“Go away.”

“Kyuhyun…”

“I’m playing games!”

“Kyuhyun—”

The headset was yanked down and a large: PAUSE icon appeared on the screen. Kyuhyun turned around in his chair, eyes narrowed, mouth a tight line. “What is it, Ryeowook?” he bit out, staring at his best friend who was fidgeting in his spot.

A white apron was tied around the male’s small waist, and a batch of cookies on a plate rested in his hands. “Well…don’t you remember what today is?”

“Uhm…August 15th?” Kyuhyun responded, confused. “Is there something special about today?”

Ryeowook sighed, shoving a cookie into his friend’s mouth. Irritation flashed in his eyes as he set the plate down and pulled his phone out, pulling up Twitter. “Don’t you pay attention to our fans? They’re tweeting all over the place about KyuWook day. They’re expecting us to post a selca or do something together.”

“We have a day?” Kyuhyun laughed, eyes shining with humor. Chewing the rest of the cookie, he swallowed and brushed his hands off. “That’s pretty cool. How come I never knew about it?”

“That’s a good question,” his mouth twitched, fingers tightening around the phone, “why didn’t you know? They’re celebrating our 6th Anniversary and you didn’t even know.”

“Since when do best friends have an anniversary?” he snorted, taking another cookie and breaking it in half. Kyuhyun pushed the bigger piece into Ryeowook’s mouth, grinning as he did so. “That seems sort of silly, don’t you think?”

Ryeowook swallowed the sweet before speaking. “Hmm…well, yes,” he conceded, “but don’t you think it’s cute? E.L.F. are so thoughtful to dedicate a day to our friendship.”

“What’s so special about August 15th though?” Kyuhyun frowned, leaning back in his chair. “Did we do something today that I don’t remember?” He mock gasped and pointed accusingly at Ryeowook, “Was it that damn Pepero day? I swear, I see that picture of us everywhere!”

“Why are you pointing at me?” he grumbled, slapping Kyuhyun’s hand down. “You were the one who closed your eyes when we did that.”

Kyuhyun made a face and crossed his arms. “Hey! You didn’t make it any better by leaning up like a girl. And what’s with that hand on my shoulder?”

“I’m shorter than you!” he argued, “Of course I would have to get on my tip toes!” Ryeowook took a calming breath and began untying his apron. “Well anyway, it couldn’t have been that day because none of the fans have said anything about kisses. They’re just talking about friendship and you bullying me.”

“Hey! Maybe it’s celebrating our mini-drama when I was the bully and you were sitting on that bench. You know, the time I was slapping you around,” Kyuhyun prompted.

Ryeowook cocked an eyebrow, heading towards the door. “Slapping me around? All you did was stroke my face and suppress your giggles. I don’t think that’s what they were talking about.”

“Pssh, whatever,” he shrugged, pulling his headset back on, “What are you making for dinner?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Ryeowook sighed worriedly. With that, he shook his head and walked out of the room, muttering to himself about food.

 

Some hours later, Ryeowook was stepping out of the shower and shuffling towards the kitchen to check on the stew that he had left simmering. Before he could get even a foot out of the bathroom though, Kyuhyun was shoving a laptop in his face.

Ryeowook’s eyes widened and he pushed the laptop away, glowering at his friend. “What are you doing?”

“I was snooping around Tumblr to see if I could find out what all of this KyuWook Day stuff was about,” Kyuhyun explained, scrolling to the correct post. “So I typed in ‘kyuwook’ as the tag and I found these awesome Photoshop pictures collecting all of our photos together. Ah, more importantly though, someone said that they loved our date on SJ-M’s tour guide show. Maybe that’s what all of this is about?”

“We so didn’t film that in August,” Ryeowook answered absently, studying the pictures on Tumblr. “Aw, Kyu, did you see this one?” He pointed at a gif of them in a recent interview. Kyuhyun’s head was turned to look at the other male and he was smiling as Ryeowook laughed. “Do you always look at me like that?”

“Why would I look at you like that all the time?” he scoffed, hiding the flush crawling up his neck. Kyuhyun scrolled down a bit, spotting another picture of him smiling and watching Ryeowook sing on a radio show. Damn, he really did do that a lot.

“I need to check on dinner. Excuse me,” Ryeowook scooted past his best friend, hurrying into the kitchen to see his soup bubbling. “Oh!” He cut the heat and moved the stew, pulling the lid off to check on it. “Good…it’s still yummy,” he exhaled with relief. Ryeowook stirred the liquid a few times and then poured a small amount into a dipping dish. Turning around, he found Kyuhyun coming into the kitchen without his laptop now. “Here, try it,” Ryeowook smiled, holding out the dipping cup.

Not questioning it, Kyuhyun did so and then grinned. “It tastes good.” He leaned over the main pot of soup, taking a deep breath. “Ah…Chef-Ryeo is amazing,” Kyuhyun cheered, attempting to get more of the food.

Ryeowook swatted his hand away. “A few more minutes and then we can eat. Go tell the others, while I clean up and put these into serving bowls.”

“Yes, yes” he drawled, not looking pleased with his job.

Kyuhyun strode into Donghae’s bedroom, knocking only after he was halfway inside. His eyes widened when he saw Henry in the room as well. The youngest member was lying on the bed, hands on Donghae’s hips as the latter leaned down to kiss him – or do something close to his face.

“Hyung, stop,” Henry mumbled, “Kyuhyun’s in the room,” he quickly explained before the man above him could even brush his lips.

Backing up, Donghae flashed a grin at the maknae. “Oh, what’s up, Kyu?”

“What’s up? Why is Henry here and why are you molesting him?” Kyuhyun shot back, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “You’re ruining KyuWook Day.”

“I’ve heard about that!” Henry exclaimed, laughing and sitting up.

“You have?” Donghae raised an eyebrow. “Well anyway, Henry is here because he had a photo shoot in Taiwan, but his flight made a pit stop in Korea that turned into an overnight stay. So now he’s here in my arms!” He smiled childishly, pulling the younger male into his lap.

“Fans would die if they found out you were bi, Donghae,” Kyuhyun remarked, lips curving up in a tiny smile.

Henry shifted around in his lover’s lap, brow furrowed. “Well, I’m straight.” He looked at Donghae and quickly added, “I’m only gay for you.”

“Of course,” he mumbled, laughing a little.

Clearing his throat, Kyuhyun nodded towards the doorway. “Ryeowook sent me out to get everyone out of their rooms for dinner. Also, Henry what do you know about KyuWook Day?”

“Aren’t you the Kyu in KyuWook?” the Chinese man asked slowly as he got off of Donghae.

“Well that doesn’t mean I know what’s so special about August 15th!” Kyuhyun blurted, flustered, “…ah, I mean, just tell me what it’s celebrating!”

Henry shrugged. “It’s not that important. I’m sure you and your,” he put up air quote then, “’best friend’ had said it way before August 15th, 2006.”

“What do you mean ‘best friend’?” Kyuhyun asked, but the couple was already moving past him and calling out to the other members of the dorm. Everyone started clearing out of their rooms, grumbling but then growing livelier as they smelled the food.

Clenching his fists, Kyuhyun stalked in the opposite direction, slamming the door of his bedroom once he was inside. Sitting down at his desk, he pulled out a pen and started writing.

 

Ryeowook looked around at his band mates, confused when he saw that Kyuhyun wasn’t there. Where did the guy go? Not bothering to search for him just yet, Ryeowook started eating, wondering if it tasted good.

Dinner passed in a flurry and still, Kyuhyun hadn’t shown up. Getting irritated, Ryeowook picked up the bowl of stew and walked down the hallway, knocking on his friend’s door. “What are you doing in there?” he asked, looking down at the somewhat lukewarm food. “Your food is getting cold!”

The door burst open and a hand shot out, grabbing Ryeowook. Squeaking, he stumbled into the bedroom, hearing the door shut behind him. “K-Kyuhyun?” he breathed, a little scared for his life at that point.

Kyuhyun held a furiously scribbled upon paper in his hand as he stood over the older male. On the other hand, Ryeowook carefully set the stew down on the table, not wanting to have to clean up any spills if Kyuhyun were to act rashly again. “The day we met.”

“What?”

“The day we met,” he repeated, frowning impatiently, “was that August 15th?”

“No, I don’t think so…,” Ryeowook replied slowly.

Kyuhyun cursed under his breath. “Alright, what about the radio show after my accident? You were watching me and hugging me a lot.”

“No…”

“The 19th SMA when we hugged because you were hurt?”

“Nope…”

“Our True Love Music Video?”

“That’s not it…”

He stopped and looked up from the list. “I’m really trying here, can’t you offer any help?” he groaned, dropping into a crouch as he ruffled his hair.

Ryeowook kneeled down in front of Kyuhyun, leaning down to try and look at his friend’s face. “Why is this bothering you so much?”

“Because I want to know what could be so special that E.L.F. would name a day after us!” he sighed loudly, lifting his head, eyes sad. “It’s like a game I can’t win.”

“Oh, that’s why you’re so bothered,” Ryeowook muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly, smiling. “Look, stop worrying. It’s nothing.”

Kyuhyun opened his mouth, about to say that Ryeowook was wrong. But then the door creaked open and Henry poked his head inside. There was a phone in his hand. “Hey, if you’re still wondering, I found out what KyuWook Day celebrates.”

“What is it?” Kyuhyun scrambled up, eyes hysterically wide.

Henry scrolled, humming a bit as he reread the fan explanation. “Alright, here it is. KyuWook Day, August 15th, celebrates the day Kyuhyun and Ryeowook said they love each other publicly for the first time,” he recited. Looking up, Henry flashed a grin, and then shut the door again.

Silence.

Ryeowook looked up at Kyuhyun who was looking straight back at him. “…I told you it wasn’t important.”

“June 3rd.”

“What?” Ryeowook murmured.

Kyuhyun’s hand twitched, slowly rising up to touch Ryeowook’s cheek. Steadying himself on his knees, he brought his other hand up to hold the other cheek. “June 3rd was the day I told you I love you for the first time. We were sitting in the hospital and you kissed me for the first time.” He inched forward, just a bit, eyelids lowering. “I still don’t know why I told you I love you.”

“If you hadn’t said so, we wouldn’t be together, right now, would we?” Ryeowook whispered, eyes fluttering shut. He rested his hands on Kyuhyun’s chest, swallowing quietly.

“Yeah,” he gently pulled the slender male towards him, lips a breath away, “but I still like August 15th…now that I know.”

“What do we celebrate then?” Ryeowook smiled, laughing a little as he felt a soft kiss.

“Let the E.L.F. celebrate August 15th,” Kyuhyun kissed him harder, lingering for a moment, “there are so many other things we can make a day out of.” He smirked, chuckling and tangling his fingers in Ryeowook’s hair.

 

 

 


End file.
